The Dream Card's Gift
by PriestessOfNox
Summary: CCSSM Crossover:Peruru is a dream fairy that watched over the dreams of children. One night when he enters the dream of a young girl with magical abilities, she can somehow see him and some sort of card gets absorbed into his body. When the dream ends he
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, this is my first submitted story on so I'd really appreciate your comments, also if you visit me at (I have the same username there) you can see the edited pictures I put with this story - again comments would be appreciated.

DISCLAIMER: Though I wish it was true I do not own any of the copyrighted things from Card Captor Sakura or Sailor Moon, only any original characters I may add later on.

The Dream Card's Gift

Type: Sailor Moon and Card Captor Sakura Crossover

Keywords: S/S, E/T, T/Y, one-sided P/R, etc…

Warnings: SPOILERS FROM BOTH SERIES!

Description: Peruru is a dream fairy that watched over the dreams of children. One night when he enters the dream of a young girl with magical abilities, she can somehow see him and some sort of card gets absorbed into his body. When the dream ends he finds himself in her room, she calls him a thief, and he has no idea how to get home...

Chapter 1

With a small smile, Peruru watched as a young boy flew through the skies as a great superhero. He flew along side with the boy for a short while, completely invisible to the boy's eyes and was almost sad when he left the boy's dream.

As a dream fairy, it was Peruru's duty to look over the dreams of children. He used to enjoy this task, sharing in the hopes and dreams of children all over the world and secretly giving it encouragement-making it an enjoyable rest for the child that would make them eager to face the world the following morning, but since his older brother and his two other companions were no longer with him, his work had become lonely.

The children never saw him, never knew he was there. He couldn't directly interact with them, it was against the rules. The only people he saw anymore was Priest Helios-sama and the Amazon Trio but Priest Helios-sama had his own duties and the trio… was a trio. He was an outsider with them.

Passing through several more dreams and easing a nightmare the best he could, Peruru wondered how Rini was doing. He hadn't seen the pink haired senshi since he had given her his flute, but he supposed it was for the best. After returning to Elysian he heard about Rini and Priest Helios-sama's relationship from the Amazon Trio.

Blocking such thoughts from his mind Peruru passed into the next dream, not able to understand why showing up to school naked was such a common nightmare.

In this new dream, Peruru continued to hover in the air instead of planting his feet on the ground and a scan of his new surrounding told him why. Everything around him was clouds, above and below him as if he had climbed Jack's beanstalk to find the giant's castle.

Such dreams so high in the sky usually meant a flying dream, but this was not the case. Below Peruru were two figures in ballroom outfits, slow dancing in the strange quiet of this so far soundless dream.

A little far away from the dancers, Peruru couldn't make out much of their details. He could see that they both had short brawn hair and were wearing eye masks and while the girl wore a, nearly white, pink dress, the boy wore white dress pants and a red shirt with gold trimmings.

Finding it sad that there was no music for the two to dance to Peruru reached into his pearl oriented clothing and pulled out his replacement flute that he had gotten when he had given his old one to Rini. Putting the flute to his lips he began to play a slow but delightful melody that the dancers soon changed their movements to match.

Hearing the music, small blue and pink wrapped candies floated out of the fairy's pocket, making him realize that he had ran out of the orange ones. Despite not hearing any commands from the flute player, the candies magically unwrapped themselves and morphed into round beings that looked like young boy children about the size of a person's head.

These were creatures that dream fairies used to protect themselves and fight if necessary. The blue ones once belongs to his brother while pink and orange ones had belonged to their friends but when they had chosen the idea of keeping children young forever over everything else all of the candy beings were given to Peruru. They were handy now and again during bad nightmares but they were a consent reminder of the companions that he had lost.

Oblivious to Peruru's mourning, the candy like children began to float all around the dream. Some had left his sight completely, but most had floated downwards to dance around the two people who were the main focus of this dream.

Wanting a better look himself Peruru followed them, all the while still playing his flute. Soon he was hovering beside the boy.

The boy had brown eyes, surrounded by his red mask. His hair looked slightly messy but naturally so. He seemed like a gentle person but he was not the dreamer.

Peruru turned to the dreaming girl, surprised that her emerald green eyes were looking straight at him. Letting his song trail off he returned the girl's stare, not sure of what he was supposed to do.

Deciding for him, the dream suddenly changed. The clouds and the brown haired boy disappeared only to be replaced by darkness and bubbles floating everywhere, making it hard to see.

The girl's clothes had also changed. Instead of her light pink dress and mask, she now wore a yellow ballerina tutu with yellow wings and she held a pink staff with a golden star at the top.

_How is this possible? She's not supposed to be about to see me_, Peruru wondered, keeping his flute close to his lips in case he needed to signal the Bon Bon Babies to help defend himself, though it would probably be of little help. Since this was her dream, she was the one who had control over everything that happened.

This had to be the first time Peruru ever felt scared while in a child's dream, or one of their nightmares.

Then something that looked like a card flew away from the girl and floated in front of him. Up close it looked sort of like a Tarot Card and it had some sort of woman on it and it was called…

"Dream Card?"

As if speaking the card's name activated a spell the card began to glow and before either Peruru or the girl could stop it, it went into Peruru's chest and the dream shattered.

Peruru bolted up from the ground, having awaken from visiting children's dreams. He thought of the last dream he had visited and wondered if he should talk to Priest Helios-sama about what happened. His thoughts, however, were cut short by a girl's scream. He turned shocked to find himself, not sitting on the grass of Elysian but on the carpeted floor of the dreamer's bedroom.

"You thief," the girl yelled, getting out of her bed. "Give me back my card!"


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Though I wish it was true I do not own any of the copyrighted things from Card Captor Sakura or Sailor Moon, only any original characters I may add later on.

Chapter 2

Peruru's mind was in utter chaos. He had always been told that dreamers could not see dream guardians. He had always been told that when he finished dream walking that he would return safely to Elysian.

Unfortunately for him all those precautions had utterly failed. This dreamer, a girl with emerald green eyes and short-ish light brown hair, had seen him. Something in her dream attacked him, for lack of a better way to phrase it for he didn't even know what had happened himself. Now he was in her room.

Having never been in a girl's room before Peruru might have looked around out of curiosity if the owner of that room wasn't doing something very strange. She had taken some sort of star necklace from underneath her shirt and was mumbling some sort of incantation. He sprang to his feet out of surprise when the necklace suddenly drew into some sort of small staff with the star resigning at the top.

"Sakura-chan, what's happening," asked, what sounded to Peruru, a male voice with an Osaka accent.

The dream fairy turned towards the voice only to come face to face with a floating plushie that looked like a little orange teddy bear with a lions tail and little white wings. Wait… A floating plushie?

Both Peruru and the plushie let out loud screams of shock when reality finally kicked in.

"Kero-chan, that boy stole Dream-chan," shouted the girl, who Peruru realized must be the 'Sakura-chan' the plushie was talking to.

_Who's Dream-chan_, wondered Peruru, forgetting to freak out about the fact that the strange plushie not only floated, but talked and was apparently alive.

"You should have known better then to mess with the Mistress of the Cards, squirt," said the male voice but this time it was deeper, louder.

This time Peruru was too scared to scream when the plushie had somehow been replaced by a full grown mane-less lion with wings and some sort of armor.

Sensing the dream's fairy fear the lion seemed to back off slight, as if wanting a better look at him.

The candy like children, who had been floating along the ceiling since the dream ended, took this opportunity to attack the lion.

When the lion roared and began to claw at his protectors, Peruru snapped out of his daze. He had to get out of here.

He began to look around, trying to find an exit. The door was blocked by the girl Sakura and her strange pink staff but if he could get sneak around the distracted lion the window was open.

Without hesitation Peruru jumped onto the corner of the bed so he could bounce off towards the window. Then, ignoring the girl's shouting he climbed through the window and crotched onto the windowsill for a moment to call upon his wings.

The shouting instantly stopped and Peruru almost smiled. At least he got to return one of the shocks given to him that evening.

Peruru took off into the sky relieved to finally be out of that room, away from the unusual dreamer and her even more unusual plushie and lion. His relief, though, was short lived. He was forced to stop in mid-air when something grabbed onto his leg.

The thing holding onto him was a purple-ish black, seeming to be some sort of solid shadow. The shadow began to pull, taking him downwards, back towards the house and the girl waiting for him at the window.

_No! No, no, no, no, no_, Peruru's mind screamed as he tried to pull and twist away from the thing holding him. He tried to scratch the thing off with his nails and soon his candy protectors joined in, attacking the shadow to free him.

_Where's the lion_, Peruru silently asked but was soon answered when the front door suddenly busted open and the lion came flying towards him, only now the lion wasn't alone on the offence.

With the lion was a man with really long silver hair, practically all white clothes and angel wings like the lion, only while the lion's wings were golden this man had white. The appearance of this man made Peruru freeze for a moment in surprise.

_He… He looks like me_, realized Peruru, almost forgetting that this man was coming to attack him but he couldn't help but compare them.

They both had silver hair but while this man's hair was extremely long his was short and had a few purple strains that made a heart shape in his bangs. They both went around bare foot, but that wasn't really a big deal. They both had wings though this man had pure white wings of an angel and he had rainbow colored wings like a fairy. And now that the man was closer he could see that they both had blue eyes but the man's eyes were like ice while his were like sapphire.

Not noticing, or not caring, about their similarities the man got to him before the lion and tried to attack him with some sort of diamond shard that seemed to come out of nowhere and was big enough to be considered a sword. Peruru probably would have had a very serious wound if the Bon Bon Babies hadn't taken the attack for him.

Most of the Bon Bon Babies left Peruru to fight off the man and he began to get dragged down again. He looked down at the lion, who was gathering fire in his mouth to attack, but somehow looked past the lion and saw someone standing the houses doorway.

This person was a teenager, perhaps a young man, with short dark brown almost black hair. He appeared to just be watching the fight as if it was something that was normal for him, but seemed torn about what to do about it.

Peruru almost wanted to call upon the teenager for help, but what would he be able to do against the dreamer and her strange protectors?

Fire came from the lion's mouth, heading directly toward the fairy. Fortunately for Peruru the aim was slightly off and it hit the shadow thing instead. Unfortunately for Peruru the shadow still didn't let go and it began to burn his leg where the shadow was holding onto him and his hands that were trying to make the shadow let go.

Not able to contain the pain Peruru screamed, wishing that there was someone, something that could help him.

Suddenly Peruru felt warm, not just where he was being burned but his entire body and it didn't hurt. In fact all of the pain just seemed to vanish. It was like somebody had suddenly taken him into their arms and blocked out the rest of the world.

Exhausted, he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Everyone, so far this seems to be my more popular story since it's the only one that has gotten comments - and not that many I may add. cries But please enoy this new chapter and remember that you can view editedpictures I madefor this story under my deviantART account under the same name. ON TO THE STORY!

Chapter 3

"How stupid you are! You shall die as well," shouted a teen boy with hair similar to Peruru's, only instead of silvery white hair with purple streaks, this boy had dark green hair with orange streaks. He also differed from Peruru in the way that while Peruru had blue eyes, he had orange and while Peruru was light skinned, he had darkened skin.

The green haired teen, turned to his companions; also male teens, one wore a yellow and green Mexican looking outfit while the other wore a more brightly colored outfit with some sort of hat on his head that looked like a Christmas wreath.

"Beware the others. They have strange powers."

The three male teens began to play their flutes, rallying their orange, blue and pink Bon Bon Babies to attack the Sailor Senshi along with Peruru…

Eyes snapping open Peruru bolted up from the ground, much like he had earlier that night when he woken up from Sakura's dream only this time he was gasping for breath and shaking from his own nightmare; a dream of his past. It had been a memory of the last time he saw his older brother Pupuran before he was turned into a hummingbird by Sailor Uranus. Though, honestly, he couldn't blame the tomboy senshi for doing what she did, it had to be done…

But Peruru was slightly confused by the dream. As a dream fairy, he had never dreamed himself before. He had always traveled through the dreams of children as he slept and had always assumed that he wasn't able of having dreams himself.

However, this hadn't been a dream either. It had been a nightmarish memory haunting him in the absence of another's dream. Perhaps this is why those of Elysian protected the dreams of those of Earth. Perhaps Elysians needed Earthian dreams to protect them from having their own.

_If all of my dreams are like that, I never want to dream again_, thought Peruru, rubbing at his eyes in frustration, refusing to let the tears that had gathered due to the dream escape his eyes.

Then looking around himself, Peruru was relieved to find that he was alone besides his candy-like protectors that were calmly floating around him, so that hopefully meant he was safe. Though, he still had no idea where he was. It still wasn't Elysion and it didn't appear to be anything like the girl Sakura's room, or the little of the outside of her house he managed to see before...

Before what? He couldn't remember how he had escaped his pursuers. In fact he remembered feeling quite trapped with that burning black thing wrapped around his ankle, pulling him down, and that pale man who wanted to stab him with some sort of diamond sword, and with only his candy protectors in his way. Then there was the strange stuff animal, the fire-breathing lion that took its place to consider, not to mention the dreamer that called him a thief.

But what did he steal? What made him a thief? Was it just because he was a stranger who snuck into her room in the middle of the night?

No, the dreamer, Sakura, she said something about a card, something about a Dream-chan. There had been a strange card called Dream in the dream but it had only been a dream how could he have stolen something from a dream?

Peruru tried to curl his knees to his chest, but froze when pain shot through him. Looking down and pulling up his pants leg with his sore and reddened fingers, he could see how badly he had actually been burned. A second degree burn, if Peruru remembered the Shrine Maiden's medical terms correctly.

"Sakura-chan, even though you look so kawaii in your old fairy costume, which I chose because you'll be battling a fairy, I wish I would have known you'd have another adventure so I could have made you something new to wear," squealed a female voice.

Feeling as though time was freezing, Peruru could barely breathe. _Relax; it could be a different Sakura. Sakura is a popular name in Japan_, he tried to tell himself, trying to ignore the fact that this new girl had said 'battle'. He couldn't battle her again. He barely got away the first time.

Unfortunately Peruru's hopes were dashed when he heard the all too familiar male Osaka heavy accent voice reply, "Tomoyo-chan, we're trying to be sneaky!"

"Yes, and your shouting will make sure he has no idea we're coming," replied a calm male voice, possibly the pale man from before.

"SHUT UP YUE!"

"Please be quiet, you two, I can sense him in the clock tower," said the voice, Peruru recognized as Sakura.

Wordlessly, his candy protectors lifted Peruru into the air so he could use his wings to float and not put weight onto his inquired ankle. They knew just how badly Peruru needed to escape his powerful pursuers, and how scared he was.

_I can't fight her, I can't out fly her servants and I can't escape her if she can sense me, _thought Peruru as he tried to find an exit. _And I doubt she'll listen to me, she seems awfully protective of this Dream-chan. I… I wish Helios-sama was here._

Before Peruru could further think of his escape strategy he heard a strange sound coming from below him, like something rapidly popping through a fast wind…

Hundreds of thousands of bubbles burst out from the stairs that lead to the clock room her was in and, as if they had a life of their own, surrounded him and, before Peruru could realize what was happening, had forced him out of the window. The bubbles then released him to scatter through the air, leaving him floating above Sakura and her companions.

Sakura, Peruru noticed, was now wearing a yellow tutu with green fairy wings. He also, in the back of his mind, wondered what had happened to her pink staff. If he remembered correctly it had a yellow star on top or it before, but now it had a top that looked like a bird's head.

"Give me back Dream-chan or I'll… I'll be forced to take her back," shouted Sakura, and Peruru could tell from her voice that she didn't want to fight either. Maybe it was possible to reason with her.

"I don't have any Dream-chan," Peruru shouted back, feeling calmer about the situation as he finally had the chance to defend himself.

"LIAR," shouted the lion as it flew into the air.

_No choice_, realized Peruru as he sent a command to the Bon Bon Babies.

Flying out of the tower, the Bon on Babies all gathered together to create more force as they flew downwards toward the lion. Unlike before they had enough strength to knock the lion away from Peruru and out of air, to land with a thud on the ground.

"Kero," shouted Sakura, worry thick in her voice as Peruru watched the pale man, Yue, picked up a smaller unmoving lion from the ground.

"He's fine, just unconscious," said Yue, and both Sakura and Peruru let out a sigh of relief.

Now without hesitation, Sakura drew out a new card.

"ARROW!"

To Peruru's amazement a white skinned and haired girl, with a purple outfit and a bow came out of the card. She pulled back the string of her bow an arrow appeared but when she released it at least a dozen arrows flew upwards towards the dream fairy.

Flying upwards, Peruru escaped the reach of the arrows, but unlike Sailor Mars's arrows – that when they missed their target they disappeared, the arrows started to fall back down.

Yue instantly shielded himself, Sakura and the unconscious Kero with his wings but Peruru noticed a girl, with long light purple hair, violet eyes and pale skin, further behind them in the stone wall's gateway, recording the entire thing- or at least whatever what was happening to Sakura that would be hit if she didn't move but no one else seemed to notice.

_Please don't be a trap_, pleaded Peruru as he flew downwards, trying to beat the arrows to the girl.

The girl, who still hadn't noticed the arrows, screamed when Peruru swooped down lifted her into the air.

An arrow flew through Peruru's wing and he stifled a scream as they crashed landed a few feet away from the arrow stricken gate and onto the ground across the street from the tower.

Immediately pushing Peruru away from her, Tomoyo began to stand up to flee him but stopped when she saw all of the arrows where she had been standing. She turned to him, clearly shocked.

"You… you saved me."

Sitting up, Peruru was shocked when Tomoyo attacked him with a kiss on the cheek, very similar to one he received a very long time ago.

"Thank you," said Tomoyo with a bright smile on her face.

Peruru knew he was probably a darker pink then Hawkeye's hair at that moment.

"Tomoyo-chan," shouted Sakura, as she ran away from Yue's protection towards her friend.

Despite the pain in the ankle, Peruru forced himself to stand and since he could no longer able to fly because of the tare in his wing, he ran as fast as he could and ignored the shouts coming from behind him.

Everything they said sounded blurred anyway.

Peruru and the Bon Bon Babies found a place to hide nearby, under a strange penguin slide in the park. He knew he hadn't gone far, and it would be easy for them to find him given the facts he probably left a blood trail from his ankle and that Sakura could sense him, but he couldn't run anymore. He was exhausted and he couldn't take the pain anymore. Besides, there was nowhere to run to. He wasn't familiar with the world outside Elysion and he didn't know the way back.

No longer able to hold it in any longer, tears began to run down his cheeks as he curled into the smallest ball he could manage. He was down to only five Bon Bon Babies due to those arrows, he couldn't fly and he could barely walk and there was no one left to help him. No Sailor Senshi, no Heilos-sama, and no Onii-san…

"Hey," called a male voice.

Choking on a sob, Peruru sprang up and backed onto the wall as far as he could before looking at the source of the voice. It was that teen boy, he had seen at Sakura's house earlier. It was only a small comfort that he was he was too big to fit under the King Penguin Slide.

"I'm not going to hurt you," said the older boy, holding up his hands as if to show he had no weapons. "Neither is Sakura."

At the mentioning of the dreamer's name, Peruru tried to move even further away from the older boy.

"Calm down," said the older boy gently. "Sakura isn't going to hurt you… again. You saved her friend, remember?"

Not sure on whether or not to trust the older boy, Peruru made no move to leave what little safety he had underneath the penguin slide.

"I promise no one is going to hurt you. Cross my heart and hope to die," said the older boy, making the motion of crossing his heart as he made his oath.

Though Peruru had visited Earth a few times before, he wasn't aware of many of their expressions. When the boy said 'cross my heart and hope to die' he thought it meant that if he broke his word he would literally die. He thought of it a moment longer, and realizing that he didn't have much of a choice; he left the protection of the King Penguin.

The older boy looked over Peruru, his concern clearly showing through his eyes. He gently wiped away some of the fairy's tears and wrapped him into a hug.

"I'm so sorry. I should have got here sooner."

Feeling the familiar warmth of the comfort of an older brother, Peruru couldn't help but clung to the older boy as all of his anguish was released onto his savior's shoulder.

When Peruru had calmed down, the older boy wrapped Peruru's cut up, first degree burned, ankle with his handkerchief. He then lifted the fairy onto his back to carry him back to his house.

"I hope you can forgive Sakura, she's usually not so violent. She's just… protective of her cards. They're her friends," said the older boy, as they left the park.

Not sure on what to say, Peruru hung on to the older boy's shoulders as he watched his candy protectors float around them, still wary of their young charge's safety.

"My name is Touya Kinmono, by the way. What's yours," asked the older boy, now known as Touya Kinmono.

"Peruru," murmured Peruru, half wondering why people on earth tended to have three names.

"Well Peruru you can go to sleep if you want. To be honest I'm surprised you haven't passed out already with how much your ankle had been bleeding."

Touya had barely finished saying this when Peruru rested his head upon the older boy's shoulder and took his unneeded suggestion, falling into a deep dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay... I've delayed this long enough... I've come to let everyone know (those of you who actually read these things of mine) that I'll be studying abroad from Jan. 13th to April 28th in Europe and will seldom have a computer availuable to me so you shouldn't expect anymore updates (those of you who care) from me between these times. And for those of you who are wondering I'll be going to the following cities in the following order: Paris -> Oxford -> Berlin -> Edinburgh -> Rome -> Come back home. I'm really excited and really nervous about this trip and sad about all of the things I'll be missing back here like my birthday this March, my parents birthdays, Valentines Day, etc... But hey, maybe I'll meet a cute guy/// Also, if anyone would like to make me really happy when I come back nothing would be better then lots of comments on my stories. -

Chapter 4

Unlike the last time he slept Peruru couldn't remember what he had dreamt about, but it hadn't been much better then his last dream. For the last time he dreamt he relived a moment he wished never happened but now, even though he couldn't remember it, he felt empty and scared. Opening his eyes, a stray tear fell down his face.

"What's the matter? Are you in pain," asked a female voice as a soft cool hand wiped away the tear and then pressed itself onto the fairy's forehead.

Not recognizing the voice, Peruru turned to it and saw a women with long dark silverfish-gray hair and warm green(?) eyes, wearing a yellow dress and had soft yellow angel wings. She was also somewhat transparent… Peruru had never seen a spirit before.

"Am I dead?"

The women giggled, slightly covering her mouth with the hand she had first used to feel the boy's forehead.

"Of course not. You won't die from a burnt ankle and a torn wing."

"And dreamer's aren't supposed to be able to see me in their dreams," added Peruru as he slowly sat up. Looking down at himself, he realized he was wearing a large worn-in T-shirt and a pair of gray pajama pants that were slightly too big for him. This also must have meant he changed into his human form if they were able to change his clothes, and since he could no longer feel his wings. The feel of his now roundly curved human ears against his fingers confirmed his suspicion.

Pulling back the covers of the bed he had been placed in he looked at his properly wrapped up ankle and wondered how long he had been asleep for, since it wasn't very bright in the room he was in.

"My Sakura is no ordinary dreamer," said the woman with a gentle smile.

"So you're her Mother," questioned Peruru, moving so his legs hung over the side of the bed as he faced her.

"I was. I died when she was very young," said the woman.

"I never knew my mother either," said Peruru. i Or my father for that matter. The only family I've ever known was Onii-san. /i

"But you're Mother is with you as we speak," said the woman.

Before Peruru could question what the woman meant by that the door began to open, filling the room with light from the hallway.

Instinctively Peruru turned towards the open door, to be greeted by the sight of a very nervous looking Sakura, holding something tightly to her chest. Her nervousness only served to make him more nervous, and it didn't help that they were alone together.

"Good Morning," Peruru forced himself to choke out.

Taken by surprise by the greeting, Sakura quickly shouted a nervous greeting in return, which only made Peruru move further away from her out of surprise. Seeing this, she gathered her courage and held out the items she was holding.

"I washed these for you!"

Looking at the items, Peruru realized they were the clothes he wore while in his human disguise. He could see his red pants and vest, his white shirt and assumed his socks were somewhere in between these items and he sincerely hoped his underwear were not among them, for he couldn't think of anything more embarrassing then a girl seeing his underwear. He could also see that Sakura wasn't going to give him his clothes unless he took them from her.

Slowly standing up, Peruru was slightly surprised to find that his ankle didn't hurt very much but he assumed it might have been more of Sakura's magic. He walked until he was facing Sakura, held out his hands to take his clothing and gave her the biggest smile he could manage, which he assumed was pretty small due to the situation at hand.

"Thank you."

Not able to help herself, Sakura sniffed as her eyes began to water.

"It's the least I could do after I… I…"

Tears began to fall from Sakura's eyes.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! I mean I did attack you, but I've never had to fight a person like that before! Before it was only sealing cards and transforming cards... There was Eriol but that wasn't really a physical fight and all I usually had to do was attack a card and they'd be healed once they were sealed. Not that you're a card but-"

"Dreamer Sakura-san," interrupted Peruru, placing a his hands on the girl's shoulders. "It's alright. I understand, you were just trying to get your friend back, which I don't even understand how I could have her. I don't even understand what your cards are, or why I appeared in your room when you woke up… Maybe I should explain what I am first? I'm a Guardian of Children's dreams from the land of Elysion."

"ELYSION!"

Both Peruru and Sakura jumped as little Kero, with a bandage around his head, suddenly flew out of his little bedroom in Sakura's desk drawer and into their faces.

"Well," Kero questioned, moving closer to Peruru's face.

"Yes," Peruru stammered in reply.

Kero backed off, and looked thoughtful for a moment. He then looked up at them with a serious expression.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Yes?"

Kero smiled.

"I want pancakes for breakfast!"

"KERO-CHAN!"

Peruru looked around for the women, to seek advice on how to handle the situation, but she had vanished.

After Peruru had gotten dressed, after realizing that he had slept in Sakura bed and gotten thoroughly embarrassed by it, he joined said girl and her strange living plushie downstairs in the kitchen.

Upon seeing the fairy, Sakura softly smiled at him.

"How many pancakes do you want?"

At first Peruru had assumed pancakes were flat cakes but now hearing that he could eat more then one made him realize that he was mistaken, for no one could eat more then one cake at a single sitting.

"What are pancakes?"

Both Sakura's and Kero's eyes visibly widened in disbelief.

"You've never had pancakes," asked Sakura.

Peruru shook his head, again blushing from embarrassment.

As Kero began to rant about how delicious pancakes were, and how no one should go through life without them, Sakura simply smiled.

"We'll start you out with just two and you can have more if you want, okay," Sakura more stated then asked as she put said amount on a plate and onto the table for him. "Would you like some milk?"

"Sure," replied Peruru softly.

Sakura smiled brightly at Peruru and he couldn't help but smile brightly in return.

"What's this monster? Plan on poisoning him now," questioned Touya, upon entering the room.

"I wouldn't poison anyone," shouted Sakura. "And I am not a monster."

"A monster is a monster and a monster's cooking tastes like a monster's cooking," teased Touya, reaching for a fork to eat the pancakes on the table.

"Onii-san those aren't for you," shouted Sakura, her arms flying wildly about her.

"Fairy, come here," Kero said as he floated by the kitchen counter.

Doing as told, Peruru moved to stand by Kero's side.

"Are you Yume's son," asked Kero.

"Yes," said Peruru, wondering how the plushie knew his mother's name.

"Interesting," said Kero, flying further into the kitchen, away from sight.

A new round of shouting, by Sakura, brought Peruru's attention back to the one-sided fight. He watched the strange dreamer yell at her older brother, almost seeming to shrink in size as she did so, and the equally strange, but kind, older brother as he simply starred down at her as she yelled.

i I don't really understand anything that has been happening around here but… I don't think I'll mind spending more time with these people /i ," thought Peruru, a soft smile gracing his lips.


	5. Chapter 5

After things between the siblings settled and they all sat down to eat, Peruru learned that he really liked pancakes and had four of them. He had at first wondered if this was an okay thing to do but seeing that the small creature called Kero had eaten ten he forgot about this and began to wonder if it was going to explode instead.

Finishing her pancakes last, Sakura began to clear the dishes but paused to raise her hand when Peruru began to stand up to help.

"You stay seated. Onii-san, help me do dishes."

Touya muttered something under his breath but followed Sakura into the kitchen anyway.

Though the siblings were only a few steps away, and well within hearing distance, Peruru couldn't help but feel nervous being left alone at the table with the glutton plushie.

Wiping his face with the napkin that had been left behind for him, Kero turned his attention to the dream fairy.

"I suppose you have questions."

Peruru nodded.

"Then we'll take turns. You'll ask a question and then I'll ask a question. Deal?"

Peruru nodded again. The first question he wanted to ask was "what are you" but he didn't think that would be very wise. He then considered his location for he knew he was in Japan because of the language, for as a Dream Fairy he understood all the languages of the world – except for the made up languages some children dreamt in, but he didn't know where in Japan he was. It would be nice if they were near Tokyo so he could find the Sailor Senshi and get their assistance in returning to Elysian.

"Where in Japan am I?"

"Tomoeda. How did you absorb the Dream Card?"

Absorb? Well at least he wasn't being accused of stealing it anymore, whatever the thing may be anyway.

"I don't even understand what this Dream Card is, but in Dreamer Sakura-san's dream the card just floated up to me and when I read its title it flew into my chest and the dream ended… I should have returned to Elysian when I awoke, I don't know why I appeared in Dreamer Sakura-san's room instead."

"Things that happen in dreams don't usually cross over into real life either, right?"

Peruru nodded.

For a moment Kero was silent, contemplating the answer he was given as he held the napkin up to his mouth and the rest of the napkin draped over him like a blanket. When he began to speak again he stayed in this position, keeping his sight straight ahead of him instead of on Peruru.

"The Dream Card is part of a 52 card deck called the Clow Cards created by the sorcerer Clow Reed-"

"You know of Clow Reed-sama," questioned Peruru in wonder.

This took Kero by surprise and he lowered his napkin from his mouth and onto his lap as he turned to look at the fairy.

"He was my creator. How do _you_ know him?"

"I don't really remember him but Helios-sama told me that he had been there when I was born and that he used to play with me when I was little," explained Peruru, slightly embarrassed by this admission.

"How old was he at the time?"

"He was probably around Dreamer Sakura-san's age."

"Yo plushie, you're not taking turns!"

"Onii-san, don't call Kero-san a plushie!"

There was a light bang noise as if Sakura had hit the frying pan against something followed by an "argh" and silence from the two at the table.

It was Kero who broke the silence.

"Do you want to ask a question now?"

"I would like to finish hearing about the Clow Cards, please."

"Well out of the 52 cards there was Light under me since I represent the sun and Dark under Yue since he represents the moon as the two most powerful cards, followed by the elements: Windy and Watery being under Dark while Fiery and Earth were under Light. There are other cards that give physical advantages like Fly, Jump and Power and tools like Sword and Shield while others control outside since like the weather.

'Clow Reed created these and placed them in the Clow Book with Yue and I on the cover to protect them and decide who their future owner is. I would decide the candidate and Yue would judge them to decide if they were worthy. Long story short, Sakura became the new Mistress of the Clow Cards and transformed both the wand and the cards to make them her own under her star.

'But since you took one of the cards, even though it wasn't on purpose, the seal is coming off again. Sakura's wand had already transformed back to its original state. Soon the cards will be on the loose again as well."

Thinking this over Peruru was left to assume that Yue was the angel winged man with the diamond sword he saw the night before but something that Touya had told him that night made the explanation not make since in Peruru's mind.

"But the Cards are Sakura's friends aren't they? Won't they stay with her even after the seal comes off?"

"Most probably will for some of them like Wood and Windy are very gentle cards while troublemakers like Loop and Firey would try to escape the first chance they got just to have some fun."

"Kero-san," Sakura called from the kitchen. "I won't have to be judged by Yue-san again will I?"

"Only if all the cards leave you," replied Kero.

Returning to the table Sakura suddenly drained of energy as she plopped back into her chair next to Peruru.

"I really don't want to do that again."

"Not to mention re-transforming the unsealed cards," added Touya, returning as well. "You were always so drained the last time you did it."

"Don't remind me," sighed Sakura, placing her head onto the table.

"Then is there a way to remove the card from me," asked Peruru.

Kero shook his head.

"The card willingly broke free of the seal to go to you, plus we can't remove it from you without its consent. We'll have to wait until she comes out on her own again," commented Kero.

This confused Peruru.

"Again?"

"Didn't you wonder how you got away from us after you lost consciousness? The Dream Card came out and protected you," replied Kero as if this was obvious.

_But why would she? Why would she even come to me in the first place,_ Peruru wondered, his gaze falling down to the table.

Not giving him much time to dwell on it Touya again stepped into the conversation.

"Before we go any further we should discuss what we should do until we can get the card out and Peruru home."

"He can continue sleeping in my bed, and I'll sleep on the couch," announced Sakura with a sudden determination, lifting her head from the table and looking her older brother straight in the eyes.

The thought of again sleeping in a girl's bed made Peruru blush and be stuttered when he protested.

"But it's your bed, I couldn't possibly take it."

Ignoring him Sakura seemed to build momentum with all the ideas rushing to her that she actually stood as if to make her statements final.

"You should come to school with me and we'll tell everyone that you're a visiting cousin who's staying with us for a while."

"But Dreamer Sakura-san we look nothing alike."

"He looks more like Yuki then us. Maybe he should stay with him?"

"No, he stays with us and that's final! And we'll need to get him some clothes too, since you're old ones were too big for him Onii-san."

"But Dreamer Sakura-san…"

The doorbell rang and Sakura left to answer it, oblivious to all he tried to say.

"You're fighting a loosing battle kid. Once she makes up her mind it's next to impossible to change it," commented Touya.

"It would appear so Touya-san but… I don't know what to make of any of this," admitted Peruru. He couldn't believe that the same girl who had attacked him so passionately the day before was the same girl who was so kind to him today.

It was then that a squeal of happiness filled the air, followed by a thundering sound causing Peruru to jump into standing in alarm.

"What's that noise? Are we under attack?"

"Only if you count Tomoyo-san ready to pounce Sakura with affection," commented Touya, smiling as if amused by the entire thing.

"Tomoyo-san," began Peruru in question, but paused to think over the people he had met so far. "Is she the one the arrows almost fell on last night?"

"That's right," proclaimed Tomoyo excitedly as she rushed into the room, dragging Sakura in with her by the hand while using her other hand to record the fairy before her. "And it's all thanks to you that they didn't."

Sighing in contentment Tomoyo took the opportunity to pause her camera and hug Sakura.

"I'm so blessed to be surrounded by such cute people."

At this Sakura sweat dropped and allowed the embrace, though her arms were pinned – not allowing her to hug back.

"Tomoyo-chan…"

Now Tomoyo released Sakura from her hug but instead held both of the other girl's hand in her own as if they were praying together.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, you will always be my number one."

"Tomoyo-chan…"

"Though my heart completely belongs to you, Sakura-chan, I would like your permission to design costumes for fairy-chan to wear while he's here."

As Sakura stated that Tomoyo didn't need her permission to make clothes for other people, Kero busted out laughing at Tomoyo's new nickname for the dream fairy thus making Peruru blush.

"You're so kind Sakura-chan," praised Tomoyo as she put aside her camera on the table and pulled a measuring tape out of her pocket. She then approached Peruru and began to take his measurements, occasionally ordering him to do things like raise his arms and stand up straight.

Though he had no clue what was going on Peruru did all the things the odd girl asked of him despite the facts she continued to say odd things in between. He really didn't understand what she meant by a clothing line, or fashion, or having to have cute models to be inspired to make anything for either gender.

"How is your ankle, Fairy-chan?" questioned Tomoyo.

"Fine and you may call me Peruru if you want," replied Peruru.

Finishing her measurements Tomoyo took Peruru's hands into her own like she had to Sakura just moments before.

"May I continue to call you Fairy-chan on occasion, Peruru-san?"

"If you want," answered Peruru, though he wondered why she would want to continue to do so now that she knew his name.

"Thank you so very much, Fairy-chan. Now we must go pick out fabrics," stated Tomoyo.

"Fabrics," questioned Peruru.

"Yes, for the clothes I will make you, and of course Sakura-chan will be coming along as well," said Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo-chan, please remember that Peruru-san needs normal clothes too," pleaded Sakura as she grabbed her egg shaped bag with wings from the nearby counter, having fetched it earlier when Tomoyo was taking Peruru's measurements.

"But having a new friend is a cause for celebration and he should have the clothes to match," commented Tomoyo, for it made perfect since to her.

"Please Tomoyo-chan, just a few outfits. He needs them for after school activities and day to day stuff," pleaded Sakura.

"How can I say no when you ask me like that," sighed Tomoyo as she pulled out her cell phone. "Moshi moshi. Yes, could you please pick up a boy's uniform from my school for me? A small size should do but pick up a medium just in case…"

"Looks like your going to school kid," commented Kero as the two boys, and the beast watch the two girls make a list of supplies Peruru would need for school for Tomoyo's bodyguards to pick up.

"You better say something now before they decide everything for you," added Touya, half wondering if they had ever treated the bozu this way.

Watching how the two girls were smiling and giggling and listening to how they talked to one another and the person on the phone, Peruru shrugged.

"It's alright, I wouldn't know what to pick anyway, besides… look how happy it makes them."

Touya sighed and shrugged as he patted the fairy's head in a sympathetic matter.

"Why couldn't you have shown up first?"

The question surprised Peruru and wondered who he should have appeared before? Was it an event or a person that the older looking boy referred to?

Hanging up the phone, Tomoyo turned her attention back to Peruru.

"Now that that's taken care of, it's time to go shopping!"

With that said Tomoyo took each Sakura and Peruru's hands into her own and began to lead them out the door.

Once the door closed behind them Touya sighed again.

"Poor kid has no idea what he's getting into… Where'd that plushie go?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tomoeda was not as big as Tokyo, but it didn't stop it from being an amazing sight for Peruru to see. There were lots of different shops and restaurants and beautiful buildings like the clock tower he had been the night before.

There were also lots of people, many of them staring at Peruru.

"Don't worry about them. They're just jealous that you're so cute," Tomoyo tried to assure him when she noticed his discomfort.

"I bet it's the hair," commented Kero from inside Sakura's bag.

"Kero-chan," Sakura scolded as she shook her bag due to her nervousness. "People will hear you!"

Peruru wondered what Kero meant by his comment about his hair. He had seen many people with oddly colored hair before and no one seemed to stare at them.

"We should save fabrics for last since they'll be heavy," commented Tomoyo.

"We're getting more than just fabrics?" asked Sakura.

"Of course, there are lots of other things that he'll need. Like slippers for around the house, a hair brush, a book bag," began Tomoyo, counting the items on her fingers. She then glanced at Peruru's feet. "And some more casual shoes for starters."

Hearing all of this reminded Peruru of a very important fact: humans in his world used money to get things.

"Tomoyo-san… I don't have any money. I don't even know what sort of money you use here in Japan."

"We use yen, and don't worry, I'll be paying for everything," stated Tomoyo.

"But don't people work to gain money. I can't just take away your earnings," Peruru protested, full aware that he'd probably never be able to pay her back.

"Peruru-san, you saved my life yesterday, it's the least I can do and my mother gives me plenty money. Besides you're doing me an even bigger favor by letting make clothes for you.

'Mother wants me to design a clothing line and I can't work unless I have a cute model and Sakura, needles to say, is a wonderful model for girls but you're the only boy I can ask to do this for me," said Tomoyo simply.

Seeing that Peruru was about to argue some more, Tomoyo continued.

"If it makes you feel any better, think of it as your payment for being my model."

"But what is a model," asked Peruru.

"Someone who wears clothes made by a designer," replied Tomoyo as she took Peruru's hand in hers and shook it. "So glad that we have a deal, now let's go to the store over there first."

As Tomoyo lead the rest of the group to the store she had intended Peruru wondered when he had agreed to anything.

Of the girls he had known all his life Peruru could only remember spending a long amount of time with three: the two shrine maidens back in Elysion and Rini. He figured it was this way because he doubted anyone would count battling evil with the Sailor Senshi actually spending time with them or even count Fisheye as a woman.

The time he spent with the maidens usually consisted of caring for the palace, the shrine of Elysion where they all lived, or plants in the gardens. And while he had only spent an afternoon with Rini he considered of a better quality because they had spent the time actually talking and laughing together.

As the day progressed Peruru realized spending time with Sakura and Tomoyo would be much different. Not only had they known each other for less than a day and had a bit of history together but the things they talked about and laughed about were different. Another large difference between the time he spent with them and others was that he never imagined that people could spend so much time looking at things and carrying their purchases.

The first store they had gone to had all the things Tomoyo mentioned earlier. They got the slippers, the hair brush and a book bag and shoes, despite the fact Peruru repeatedly told them that anything he needed to wear he could create magically like he did with the rest of his human clothing.

They then went to an odd place called the Piffle Princess that had everything from toys and clothes to dishes and books. It was here they got the fabric, but they luckily didn't have to carry it because Tomoyo's bodyguards came to pick it up. The odd thing was that Peruru didn't understand the odd way the uniformed woman looked at him and giggled when they had first arrived.

It was at this point Kero popped out the bag, complaining to be hungry that they went to a ice-cream pallor for something to eat.

"Have you ever had ice-cream, Peruru-san," asked Tomoyo after they were seated and given menus.

"No, but I have seen what it looks like," said Peruru, looking at the menu. "And I never knew there were so many flavors."

"Perhaps you should start vanilla to be safe," suggested Tomoyo.

"Vanilla? Forget that, he needs some of everything," protested Kero, again popping out of Sakura's bag.

"Kero-chan, stay down," scolded Sakura, covering him up so no one could see him.

"In that case I recommend a banana split," said Tomoyo, pointing out the picture of one in the menu for Peruru to see. "We can get it with three different flavors and you'd get a chance to try some toppings."

"I'm not sure that I could eat all that," said Peruru, thinking that the picture shown was its actual size.

"Do you want to share it then?" asked Sakura.

"I want some too," Kero shouted from the bag, making Sakura cover it up with nervous laughter.

In the end they got two banana splits, one for Peruru and Sakura to share and one for Tomoyo to secretly share with Kero as she kept Sakura's bag on her lap. This worked out very well for it turned out that Peruru liked the vanilla best while Sakura liked the strawberry and they split the chocolate as Kero ate whatever Tomoyo wasn't able to eat on her own.

This was also very enjoyable for Tomoyo. It was a perfect opportunity for her to take out her camera and record her two favorite cute people do something cute together.

They were almost done when they heard someone call for the two girls. As the rest of them turned towards the voices, Kero took one last giant bite before diving back into the bag.

The person calling them had been a girl with light brown hair with her hair done in two braids; one of each side of her head and matching eyes, who was with a boy, and two other girls. They waved to their friends as they approached.

"What's this? Sharing and ice-cream with your new boyfriend, Sakura-chan," asked the girl who had called them, teasingly when she noticed the two spoons in their shared bowl.

"Boyfriend," questioned Peruru wondering what the big deal was to have a friend who was a boy. This new girl seemed to have a boyfriend as well.

Blushing, Sakura violently shook her head.

"He's not my boyfriend, he's my cousin!"

"That never seemed to bother Meilin-chan," commented the girl dark brown hair that was slightly shorter than the first girl's and was kept straight and slightly held back by a head band. This girl also had glasses that framed her eyes that matched her hair.

Though he still didn't understand the situation, Peruru thought it was best to save Sakura from what looked to be an embarrassing situation.

"I'm just a visiting cousin who will be attending school with her for a while. My name is Peruru, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Watching Peruru give a bow of the head, the boy looked surprised. He had short spiky hair and, for whatever reason, kept his eyes closed the entire time. Peruru wondered how the boy could see.

"Who would have thought Sakura-chan would have such an interesting cousin? Did you know that in ancient days cousins would often duel to the death for the privilege of eating chocolate, which was outlawed because it contained a very powerful narcotic? Anyone who ate it started feeling giddy, and then fell into a deep sleep," said the boy.

Peruru looked at the other boy oddly a moment before laughing.

"I don't know who told you that but I'm afraid that they were horribly mistaken. Chocolate didn't even exist in ancient times and when it did come around it was only available to the wealthy, plus chocolate never had anything narcotic in it unless it was specially made by the person who wanted to eat it. I should also point out that cousins in ancient time had better things to fight about, like land and the throne if royalty."

For a moment all was silent until the boy began to laugh.

"Well played! My name is Yamazaki and I look forward to challenging you another time. I hope we'll be great friends."

As Peruru shook hands with the other boy, he couldn't help but show his confusion.

"You mean you were trying to trick me into believing you?"

"It's what Yamazaki does for fun," said the girl with the braids as she moved Yamazaki to the side. "And I'm Chiharu, please feel free to correct Yamazaki's lies at any time."

"I'm Naoko, pleased to meet you," said the girl with glasses.

The girl, who hadn't spoken yet, now gave a little bow. She had short dark reddish brown hair that nicely framed her face and warm matching eyes.

"And I'm Rika. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"So do you know if you'll be having classes with us or not yet?" asked Yamazaki curiously.

"Yes, and he'll be starting with us tomorrow," Tomoyo answered for him.

It was hard for Peruru not to start panicking at that moment. How could he be expected to go to school so soon? He wasn't ready!

The rest of the day went along pretty smoothly. Peruru, Sakura, Tomoyo and Kero returned to Sakura's house where Tomoyo's bodyguards had dropped off the school supplies they had gotten for her earlier that day. The two girls spent the rest of the time before dinner explaining how their school worked, the classes, teachers, other students and about the uniforms.

It was at dinner, Peruru finally got to meet Yukito who had short silver hair and warm brown eyes framed by glasses. He was surprised to find out that Yukito was actually the human disguise for Yue, the white haired man he had battled against the night before. He was even more shocked at the rate and the amount of which Yukito ate.

"You know, we were pretty lucky that Peruru-san came along when Dad is away on a trip but what will we do if he comes back and we don't have everything sorted yet," asked Touya.

"He could move in with me," suggested Yukito.

"But we already told Chiharu-chan and the others that Peruru-san was Sakura-chan's cousin. It would look weird if he suddenly moved in with Yukito-san," commented Tomoyo.

"Do you think we should just explain it to Dad if that happens? I mean, I should tell him about my magic sooner or later anyway," said Sakura, though she sounded slightly nervous at the concept.

"That would probably be best," said Touya.

"But how will we fix all this? We don't even know how to get the Dream Card out of me and even if we did I don't know how to get home," said Peruru.

"I'm sure Dream-chan had a reason for doing what she did, and I know that everything is going to be alright," stated Sakura, smiling brightly.

After dinner the two girls and Kero took Peruru back upstairs to Sakura's room continue explaining about school.

Unfortunately Peruru felt uncomfortable sitting on Sakura's bed. He then noticed the little cushioned bench by Sakura's window that had many stuffed animals on it.

"Is it alright for me to sit on that?"

"Sure," said Sakura. "Just let me moved the animals."

"I'll help," said Tomoyo.

The two girls gathered the stuffed animals in their arms but then they realized they had no placed to put them.

"Let's go see if Onii-san has a box I can borrow," said Sakura.

"Do you need help?" asked Peruru.

"No, you just sit down," said Sakura as she and Tomoyo left the room.

Sitting on the bench, Peruru turned to Kero.

"Do girls not like having boys touch their stuffed animals?"

"It's not that. I think Sakura-chan just feels guilty about what she did to you," commented Kero.

"But it was really nobodies fault. I don't blame her for wanting to protect her friend," commented Peruru. As he wondered what he could do to make Sakura feel better, he began to yawn and rub at his eyes.

"Just lay down, kid."

When Sakura and Tomoyo returned with the stuffed animals in a cardboard box, Peruru had fallen asleep on the bench. He was curled up on his side, facing towards the door with his right arm tucked under his head and while his left arm was curled upwards, his hand slightly hung off the benches edge.

"Kawaii," whispered Tomoyo as she took out her camera to record the moment.

"I think this is all too much for the kid to handle," commented Kero. "Are you sure he's ready to go to school tomorrow?"

"Is anyone ever really ready to go to school," asked Sakura, fetching a spare blanket from her closet and draping it over the sleeping fairy's form.

Peruru was dreaming again, he was sure of it. Why else would he be in this weird shadow filled wasteland. He couldn't even tell if he was supposed on the moon or if the orb in the sky was supposed to be the moon.

Looking around, he noticed he wasn't the only one there. There was a girl a few feet away from he was. She was tall, probably about a head taller than he was, with her back to him at the moment. She had black hair that ended a bit about the shoulder, with a black dress, dark blue leggings and black shoes. She also seemed to be holding some sort of staff in her left hand.

As he approached her, she half turned towards him, revealing her dark voilet eyes.

"If things continue as they are, here will end up just like there," said the girl and as she said 'here' she suggested to the land around them and when she said 'there' she pointed to the orb in the sky with her staff, but now that he was closer Peruru could tell it was some sort of scythe.

Peruru wanted to ask her what she meant by that but before he could get the words out, she pointed her scythe at him and attacked.


	7. Chapter 7

With this chapter I shall no longer update this story until I get some reviews!

Chapter 7

Unlike the last couple of times he slept, Peruru did not bolt awake nor did he ease out of it. Instead his entire body tensed at once, as if preparing for the attack that was heading towards him in the dream and his eyes snapped open. He stayed still for a moment, not truly sure of what had happened at first but hesitantly forced his body to relax as he became more awake.

i _I either have nightmares or darkness whenever I sleep in this world_ /i thought Peruru as he sat up on the bench. i _I'm beginning to really hate sleeping_ /i .

Looking around the still darkened room, Peruru noted he still had an hour or so before they were supposed to awake to get ready for school. He looked over to the bed and saw that Sakura was still peacefully asleep and he could hear Kero's snoring coming from the desk.

Leaning back against the window and closing his eyes, Peruru almost found Kero's constant snoring comforting. At least he knew that the guardian beast was having a peaceful sleep, and hopefully he could say the same for the Card's Mistress.

Peruru could almost hear his eyes protesting as he reopened them and made his way onto his feet. He gathered up the uniforms that Tomoyo had her bodyguards pick up and clean and went to the bathroom. By the time he was ready to go to school he still had some time before Sakura's alarm was set to go off and no idea what to do with his remaining time.

i _People usually eat in the morning, right_/i Peruru asked himself, for he didn't know much about the usual eating habits of people on Earth. On Elysian there was no set meal time except the evening meal when everyone reported anything of importance to Helios-sama. At other times everyone just ate something whenever they were hungry.

Peruru was pretty sure that people normally ate in the morning but even if they did he wouldn't be able to prepare anything for the siblings to thanks them for the meals they made for him. He didn't know where the kitchen in the palace was, so he didn't know how to cook anything, and even if he did he didn't know what people normally ate for their morning meal. Did pancakes count?

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Peruru sighed. Was there anything that he could do if he couldn't guard children's dreams?

When Sakura's alarm clock went off, Peruru was surprised when she didn't get up right away. In fact, she didn't seem to hear it at all.

"Is Dreamer Sakura-san alright?" asked Peruru as he watched Touya and Yukito cook breakfast, trying to memorize everything they did.

"She's fine. All her mornings are like this, that's why she's always running late," said Touya, smirking as he said so.

"Late? Isn't that a bad thing?" asked Peruru.

Touya smiled at this as he turned and patted Peruru on the head.

"Maybe, but it's entertaining for me."

"Sister complex," laughed Yukito.

"Yuki!"

"HOE!"

"The monster's awake."

Breakfast was on the table and the three boys, plus Kero, were already eating when Sakura rushed downstairs.

"I can't believe I overslept," said Sakura as she sat down.

"You should be used to it by now," smirked Touya.

"But I wanted to get up early so I could show Peruru-kun around the school," said Sakura mournfully, ignoring Touya's comment all together.

"I'm sure everything will be alright, Dreamer Sakura-san," assured Peruru, half wondering why Sakura ignored her alarm clock if she had wanted to get up early.

"But she'll have to hurry if she wants to come with us since you'll have to ride on the back of my bike," commented Touya.

"Bike?" questioned Peruru.

"Well Sakura-chan usually uses roller blades to get to school and you'd never make it on time if you both went on foot," pointed out Yukito.

Sakura paled as she realized that this was true.

"Oh no… We should have gotten roller blades for him yesterday when we were shopping."

Peruru wanted to point out that he could just make some magically appear, but thought it was better to say that:

"I wouldn't know how to use them anyway. I've never worn a pair of roller… blades before."

When it was time to go Peruru realized that, even though he was alive when bikes were invented, he had never been on one before.

Touya had found the entire thing amusing and faked falling over a few times until Sakura kicked him in the shin. He later apologized, not being able to resist teasing the younger looking boy, when they arrived at the elementary school before he and Yukito headed towards the high school.

"Ready?" asked Sakura.

Looking around the school yard and all the kids running around Peruru turned to Sakura and stated that he rather go back on the bike.

Tomoyo had arranged that Peruru be known as Peruru Hikarino, and made sure that he was listed as Sakura's cousin. She thought a different last name than Sakura would be safer so it would be harder for them to find out that it was a fake name if anyone decided to check his background. She also stated that she thought the attached name suited him.

Luckily it seemed that no one bothered to check because everyone seemed to treat him normally. He was introduced to the class, and since a student had recently moved away, was seated in the empty seat in front of Sakura.

Being in school was thankfully not what Peruru expected. Nearly everything that the class was studying was just review for him except for history and the home economic classes. It was also interesting spending more time with Sakura's 'normal' friends. He was amazed by how outrageous Yamazaki's lies would get, with Sakura believing them every time, and how he was still alive since Chiharu seemed to insist on choking him. At the same time Naoko's many scary stories were fun to listen to, especially since he knew which stories were true and which weren't but he tried not to encourage the tales since they seemed to disturb Sakura. And Riku's maturity and elegance reminded Peruru of the Shrine Maidens back in Elysion but she seemed more kind and opened towards him in one day then the Shrine Maidens had ever been in his entire life. Not that the Shrine Maidens weren't kind, he just didn't spend much time with them.

School was also a great place to learn more about human habits and interaction. Apparently, shaking hands with a person when you first meet was normal and even though you share a classroom with a bunch of people it doesn't mean you're expected to be friends with all of them. He also learned that humans had another set meal time called lunch were you could eat food you brought with you or buy some with yen at the big room called a cafe-e-tear-e-a.

Though the experience wasn't horrible, Peruru couldn't understand why people would spend a good portion of their lives doing it on a near constant basis. Then, on top of that, some of them had things they did after school called activities or clubs – though no one ever appeared to get hit by one. Sakura had something called Cheerleading, Touya a sport called Soccer and Tomoyo did Choir. He was told that he could do something with Yukito until their activities were done but he must have gotten asked to help with something because he wasn't at the place they said they should meet.

What now?

Peruru supposed he could wait there but he had no idea how long he would have to wait. He didn't think he could go on the high school grounds and he didn't know where to look in the elementary school for Sakura or Tomoyo. He probably shouldn't go back to the house without on of the siblings either.

The clock tower could be seen from pretty far, if he was back before one of their activities ended then it was probably alright for him to walk around.

Walking…

That reminded Peruru of how his ankle had been injured when he first met Sakura. He found it amazing that his ankle no longer hurt him in the least and that the burns on his hands vanished as if they had never been there at all.

It all made him more curious about Sakura's Clow Cards. He still didn't know even half of their names or the abilities they possessed and it made him worry about what would happen if any the cards left Sakura to wreak havoc.

Once Peruru reached the park and was out of sight of other people, he magically changed from his uniform back into the clothes he normally wore for his human disguise and pulled out his flute. It would be nice to sit under a tree for a while and just play a couple of songs as he waited.

As he walked down the path he brought the flute to his lips and began to play a simple tune, careful not to put magic into the melody and affect the children around him. The song was one he often heard the Shrine Maidens sing; soft and slow, telling the story of old days when Elysion was once openly connected with the rest of Earth and interacted with the outside world and ending with the end of the Silver Millennium and Elysion closing it's doors.

At the end of the song, Peruru lowered the flute and wondered why he could always remember the song's melody but never the words.

"That was lovely," commented a female voice to Peruru's right.

Though he had only heard the voice once Peruru immediately recognized it and froze in his tracks.

Was it even possible?

"I'm sorry, did I surprise you?" asked the voice, concerned.

Slowly turning towards the voice, Peruru's suspicions were proven to be correct. There before him was the girl from his dream. Granted she was sitting down on a bench, holding a book and wearing a different dress instead of standing on some desolated land holding a scythe but it was still her.

Did people normally meet the people from their dreams?

"A little," admitted Peruru slowly, not trying to show that it was an exaggeration in his expression.

"I'm sorry," the girl apologized again. She marked the place in her book before closing it and suggesting to the spot on the bench beside her. "Won't you join me?"

It was a matter of curiosity or, possibly, bad judgment that made Peruru take the girl up on her offer and sit beside her.

"My name is Hotaru Tomoe, what's yours," asked the dark haired girl, now known as Hotaru.

"Peruru Hikarino," replied Peruru since he couldn't see any harm in just letting a person know his name. "But please call me, Peruru."

"Then you may call me Hotaru," said Hotaru, smiling gently. "I found the song you played to be quite beautiful, Peruru-kun. May I ask what it is called?"

"I'm sorry but the song doesn't really have a name. It's just something that I grew up hearing," said Peruru.

"Oh, I see," said Hotaru, seeing her smile fade away slightly.

Seeing this, Peruru brought the flute back up to his lips and played the song again only this time he added a bit of his magic that would allow the girl to be able to recall the melody with perfect clarity anything she wished. And as he played he watched his companion's face glow in contentment as she closed her eyes to concentrate solely on the song, a smile gracing on her lips.

When the song ended Hotaru opened her eyes and applauded.

"It was beautiful and it was very nice of you to play it for me again."

Avoiding her gaze Peruru looked at the ground as he felt his face heat up. It was odd to think that the same girl who attacked him in his dream was the same one smiling so… so warmly at him now.

"It was the least I could do since you liked it so much."

"Peruru-kun may I, perhaps, bother you with another request?" asked Hotaru.

"What is it," asked Peruru.

"I got out of school early today because my father had a meeting and wanted to bring me along but we're also going to be staying here a while as he works on a project. I'll still be going to my same school in Tokyo but after classes would it be too much of a bother for you to show me around?" asked Hotaru, hopefully.

It probably would have been better to suggest that she find someone else since Peruru knew very little of Tomoeda himself, but before he could properly think about it, he started talking:

"I'd be happy to."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

AGAIN! With this chapter I shall no longer update this story until I get some reviews! If you want to read more you shall review!


	8. Chapter 8

I shall no longer update this story until I get some reviews!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The feeling of doing something stupid was not a new feeling to Peruru. He felt it whenever he tried helping the Shrine Maidens with their chores. They'd give each other smiles, laugh and tell him that he had better things to do then assist them in _their_ chores. He also felt it on numerous occasions with his older brother, Pupuran, and the other dream fairies when they'd laugh at his mistakes. He also felt it when trying to deal with human costumes and their every day knowledge he knew nothing about.

Despite all of this, the feeling of doing something incredibly stupid was new to Peruru. As he leaned against the wall of the school gate, awaiting the return of Sakura and Tomoyo, he kept seeing himself volunteer to show Hotaru around town, when he knew next to none of it, and then saying nothing to correct himself as they arranged for a time and place to meet the next day and doing nothing but wave as she left to go meet with her father. The horror of it all kept dancing around his head like the BonBon Babies circling a target, awaiting for the right moment that all of them could attack at once in.

"And what did she mean by it's a date?" Peruru asked himself as he imitated the thinker pose. "What does fruit have to do with walking around town tomorrow?"

"Candy is dandy but fruit helps you poop," said a female voice, which caused Peruru to jump but he relaxed when he saw it was Tomoyo with Sakura beside her.

"Tomoyo-chan, that was completely random," said Sakura, making her friend laugh as she pulled out her camera.

"Perhaps but I want to know who Peruru has a date with," said Tomoyo, gently leading Sakura to stand beside Peruru and begin her recording of the pair. "I knew he was just too cute to be left alone."

Though he felt his face grow hot at the compliment, Peruru forced down the urge to deny it and repeated his question of what fruit had to do with anything.

"A date is more then just fruit. It also means a period of time in which you spend time with a person you're interested in as more then just friends," said Tomoyo, her eyes becoming stars.

Knowing that his face was probably a tomato now, Peruru couldn't help but stammer his next sentence.

"But Tomoyo-san, I just met her."

Ignoring, or just not hearing, him, Tomoyo's face glowed as she began to fantasize about the world of dating.

"It's a time for flowers-"

"But Tomoyo-san-"

"And candy-"

"Well there's never a bad time for candy I suppose."

"And trips to amusements parks-"

"To what?"

"Or movies."

"You mean moving picture shows?"

"And holding hands."

"_Holding hands_?!"

"And-" continued Tomoyo, but suddenly paled as she realized something truly horrible. So horrible, in fact, that she nearly dropped her camera. "OH NO!"

"What is it, Tomoyo-chan?" asked Sakura, rushing to her friends side and holding onto her arm to comfort her.

"I don't have time to make Fairy-chan an adorable outfit for the occasion," Tomoyo cried, much like she had the time she missed her beloved Sakura dancing with the Flower Card before it was sealed.

And just like that time, her friends cry made Sakura fall over in disbelief.

"Tomoyo-chan…"

Regaining her spirit, Tomoyo grabbed onto Peruru's hands in determination.

"None-the-less I shall help you prepare for your date and make sure you are as cute as cutely possible."

"Tomoyo-san…" said Peruru slowly, a sweat drop identical to Sakura's running down the side of his face. "It can't be a date, I just met her."

"Then what made you question the word 'date'?" asked Tomoyo.

The feeling of doing something stupid returned when Peruru replied that Hotaru had called it a date.

"See? See?" questioned Tomoyo excitedly.

"But there must be some mistake-" began Peruru.

"There is no mistake when it comes to a girl's heart. If she called it a date then she must really like you. What did you do to woo her so quickly?" asked Tomoyo.

"Nothing. I was just flying my flute and-"

"The lure of the musician gets them every time Fairy-chan," stated Tomoyo, as she released one of Peruru's hands so she could grab one of Sakura's. "Come, it's time to go shopping for Fairy-chan's date."

"But I can't go on this… this outing. She wants me to show her around town and I don't know where anything is and-" Peruru protested.

"Then we'll show you the town as well. Nothing can ruin Fairy-chan's Special Day of Romance," proclaimed Tomoyo.

"Two days of girl shopping in a row, how are you doing there kid," Touya asked the fairy as he joined him and Yukito at the table while the girls did something that caused a lot of giggling upstairs.

"I can't feel my feet," said Peruru, trying to rub the tiredness out of his face.

"Sakura-chan says you have a date tomorrow," said Yukito cheerfully.

"That's what Tomoyo-san is calling it anyway," said Peruru, wondering why Touya suddenly looked like he wanted to choke someone.

"So," Touya began slowly, "you're going on a date with Tomoyo-chan?"

When Peruru's face didn't grow hot he figured he used up his blush quota for the day and slowly shook his head.

"No, I met a girl at the park today named Hotaru-san. She goes to school in Tokyo but she's going to be living here with her father while he works on a project and she wants me to show her around town."

"This Hotaru-san, how old is she?" asked Touya.

"I'm not sure. A year or two older then Dreamer Sakura-san," guessed Peruru wondering if he imagined Touya letting out a small growl.

"I'd like to meet this Hotaru-san," said Touya, crossing his arms.

"New brother complex," teased Yuktio but was happily silenced when Touya put one of the buns for dinner into his mouth.

Peruru wanted to ask what Yukito meant by 'new brother' but remained silent due to the red face of Touya, who was avoiding his eyes. _Yukito-san is probably joking. Touya-san wouldn't want me for a sibling, especially when he has someone as cute and nice as Dreamer Sakura-san._

"Anyway, about a place for you to sleep," began Touya, clearing his throat to rid himself of his embarrassment. "Sakura wants you to take her bed and she'll take the couch like she did the first night you were here."

"I couldn't possibly take Dreamer Sakura-san's bed," protested Peruru. "It's bad enough you have to put up with me invading your home-"

"You're not invading anything, Peruru-san," said Touya seriously. "You were unexpected, yes, but you're welcomed here."

Not knowing what to say, Peruru fiddled with the chopsticks that he would be using for dinner once the meat had finished cooking in the oven.

"But since Dad's not here your welcomed to use his bed," said Touya.

"I'm afraid I wouldn't be comfortable with that," said Peruru softly.

"Why not?" asked Touya, confused.

"I-I wouldn't be comfortable in a room by myself," said Peruru, the need to fall into a black hole beginning to consume him.

"You've never had a room to yourself before," asked Yukito.

"I've never had a room before," said Peruru and, upon seeing Touya and Yukito's shocked expressions, continued his explanation. "Elysions don't sleep like humans do. We usually sleep outside with other people sleeping around us and when we dream we enter the dreams of the people on earth to protect them. Me and my fellow dream fairies… I mean I've always the entered the dreams of children while the Shrine Maidens specifically protect the dreams of young women while Priest Helios-sama watches over all dreams, especially really pure ones. I've never slept in a room before coming here unless it was raining and even then we were still in a room together."

"So you're entire family has always slept around you," said Touya, feeling the urge to-to punch something when he saw Peruru practically wince at the word 'family'.

"I guess you could say that," said Peruru, suddenly finding the design on the plates very interesting.

"Peruru, does that mean you've never had your own dream before," asked Yukito, concern seeping into his voice.

Peruru didn't answer the question at first. He wondered if the seemingly older boys would know why he couldn't sleep without horrible dreams plaguing him and frightening him awake. Or was it just him? Would they laugh? He hesitantly looked up to meet their gazes.

"I started to have my own dreams ever since I was disconnected to Elysion," said Peruru, wondering how he could explain. Was the nothingness in his sleep more terrifying or the memories? Should he tell them how the girl he met that day attacked him in a dream the night before he met her?

Yuktio breathed a sigh of relief at this and smiled.

"Then I guess that's something good about being stuck here for a while, right?"

The oven beeped and Peruru lost his ability to speak as the two teenagers got up to finish preparing the food.

"Peruru-kun?" called Sakura across the room from her bed to the bench, where Peruru insisted he was comfortable sleeping on.

"Yes Dreamer Sakura-san?" asked Peruru.

Sakura sat up and fiddled with her blankets, knowing full well that her face was red and avoided actually looking at him.

"I'm sorry about Tomoyo-san taking over today. Once she has her mind set on something I usually try not to stop her because doing these sort of things makes her happy. And I don't mind doing these things because I'm her best friend but I should have been more considerate of your feelings."

Peruru sat up on the bench so he could see her as they talked back and forth across the room.

"It's alright Dreamer Sakura-san. I'm glad to have Tomoyo-san happy and I needed to know where things were for tomorrow anyway."

"Why did you agree to show this girl around anyway," asked Sakura.

"I'm not sure. I said yes without thinking and then I just didn't say anything to correct myself and then she was gone. To be honest I felt quite stupid afterwards," said Peruru, going over the events in his head for probably the five-hundredth time that day.

Sakura giggled, and smiled at the boy.

"I very highly doubt that you could ever be stupid."

Blush yet again returned to Peruru's face as he expressed his thanks.

Patting the spot next to her on the bed, Sakura waited until Peruru was seated next to her before continuing.

"What is this Hotaru-san like anyway? Is she pretty?"

Thinking of the taller girl, Peruru had to admit that Hotaru was very pretty both in person and in the dream despite the events that took place in it.

"Yes, she's very pretty. She has short black hair and violet eyes."

"Like Tomoyo-chan's?" asked Sakura.

Peruru considered it a moment before shaking his head.

"Deeper then Tomoyo-san's."

"Deeper?"

"I can't explain it, but when I looked into Hotaru-san's eyes I felt like I was being pulled into them."

Giggles took over Sakura again but she reframed from the teasing she knew others would point out if they heard the fairy say such a thing.

"I'd like to meet her some time."

"I'm sure she'd like to meet you too, Dreamer Sakura-san," said Peruru.

"You know I've been wanting to ask you why you call me that," said Sakura.

"By your name? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to call you that without permission," said Peruru, realizing that he forgotten that Japanese people were usually very formal.

"I don't mind," said Sakura quickly. "But I was wondering why you called me _Dreamer_ Sakura-san?"

"Oh, well… I guess since you're the first dreamer I've met that," began Peruru, his face getting increasingly redder as he continued. "That I consider you… That I see you as special."

When silence filled the room Peruru wondered if he had stepped out of line. He imagined that telling a person you barely knew that you considered them special was weird, possibly even scary.

Sakura sniffed, taking Peruru completely by surprise as he realized that she was beginning to cry. The need to apologize seized Peruru but he never got the chance. The Mistress of the Cards gave him a heart wrenching look that left him speechless.

"Why? How can I be special to you after what I've done? I forced you out of your home, trapped you here. I chased you, treated you like a criminal and hurt you. I don't deserve you friendship," cried Sakura, covering her eyes in attempt to hide her shame.

"But Dreamer Sakura-san you are special. You're kind and sweet and just being around you makes me happy. And it's just as much your fault as it is mine. If I had never entered your dream then your Dream-chan would never - somehow got absorbed into me. So please, please don't be sad," pleaded Peruru, gently removing Sakura's hands from her face and doing his best to wipe away her tears.

Unable to help herself Sakura held onto Peruru, her weight making him fall back onto the bed, and let out the remainder of her tears.

"You're the kind one."

Because of how Sakura spoke into his shoulder, Peruru didn't hear what she had said. Instead he wrapped his arms around her like Touya had done for him while he had been crying and stroked her back in attempt to comfort her like Helios-sama had done for him when he was younger.

As Sakura calmed and began to fall asleep, a warmth seemed to spread from his heart throughout his body and Peruru felt his eyes began to drift closed. And though he wasn't sure if he was imagining it or not, it was the spirit of Sakura's mother that pulled the blankets over the two of them.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi everyone, I have some sad news. This is probably going to be the last chapter of this story. I wrote this chapter some time and forgot completely about it. I just don't think about the story that much anymore and with so little people commenting I don't feel that the work I put in is worth it. I may pick it up again some day if I get inspired again.

Chapter 9

At first Peruru had been warm and content in his dreams. There was nothing he really saw, but the empty feeling was absent and he could rest peacefully.

Nothing was replaced by the sound of a heart beat and then the world of Peruru's dream began to shake with it's force. The nothing changed into a dark room filled with stuffed animals.

None of the stuffed animals looked like anything Peruru had ever seen before but the sound of screaming from behind him quickly put the peaceful dream to rest. Swinging around, he was shocked by what he saw in front of him.

It was some sort of throne room with the Sailor Senshi, of all people, being held prisoner behind some sort of magical barrier. And, worse still, was Sailor Chibi Moon on some sort of sacrificial alter, a glowing purple hand inserted in her chest. She was the one screaming.

"Rini," shouted Peruru, running to her. He tried to grab hold of the hand, to pull it out, to do something, but every attempt he made failed. He couldn't even touch the hand for his hands would simply move through it.

No one even seemed to be aware that he was there. The Senshi were shouting, Chibi Moon screaming, and the person on the throne just staring at Chibi Moon's chest through the shadows.

Chibi Moon looked beyond Peruru for a moment, smiling at the person sitting on the throne. She whispered something before the hand pulled out of her chest and she collapsed.

The purple hand now held a small pink crystal with many different points. And thought Peruru had never seen one before he recognized it as a Pure Heart Crystal, something all good hearted people had inside them and which they would die without.

Peruru tried to reach for the crystal but the hand pulled it away and towards the person on the throne. He ran up the stairs after it, but tripped and looked up in horror as Hotaru, with glazed over eyes and wearing a odd purple dress with a black star at her collar, swallowed Sailor Chibi Moon's crystal whole…

Peruru's hands flew up to his mouth as he woke up, barely covering the scream that he couldn't contain. He held as still as he could, trying to contain his breathing. When he had calmed he released his mouth and began to wonder where he was. Needless to say he literally fell out of the bed when he spotted Sakura sleeping next to him.

"Sorry Dreamer Sakura-san," whispered Peruru, his face a brilliant shade of red even in the darkness of the early morning. He recovered the girl and spotted the clock. This time he had awoken two hours before he needed to get up to get ready for school.

Since there was no way Peruru was even going to attempt going back to sleep, he got ready for school and headed down to the kitchen. Luckily one of the good things about living a long time in Elysion made it really easy to learn how to do new things, such as cooking.

He easily remembered everything Touya and Yukito did the morning before to makes breakfast and prepared it with relative ease. If asked, Peruru was only going to tell them about two of the four pancakes he burnt.

"Wow, Peruru-san, I didn't know you knew how to cook," said Touya as he and Yukito, both ready for school, came downstairs.

"I knew a few basics before but this is my first time preparing this sort of food," admitted Peruru, wondering where he had placed the burnt ones.

Sitting at the table, Touya started to eat four pancakes already set aside on one of the plates.

"A little burnt, but really good for you first time making them."

"Touya-san you don't have to eat those. The other ones aren't burnt all," Peruru tried to explain, surprised when Touya continued to eat them.

"They're fine," said Touya, before smirking. "Much better then anything the monster ever made."

The house shook as Sakura ran down to stairs and to her brother's side to kick him in the shin.

"I AM NOT A MONSTER!"

Yuktio laughed, having been used to the siblings way of interacting for some time, as he walked into the kitchen next to the still bewildered Peruru.

"Need any help?"

Even though learning was easy for Elysions, getting used to things was much harder. The second bike ride with Touya was no less scary then the first. Whenever Sakura wasn't looking Touya would fake the bike falling over, and though Peruru knew it wasn't really happening, it didn't scare him any less then it did the first ten times.

In a weird way Touya reminded Peruru of his older brother Pupuran. They both liked to tease their younger siblings and smiled the same way when they were having fun doing so. The main difference between them, besides their looks, was that Touya seemed very protective of his younger sibling while Pupuran had never been.

In fact, it was often the other dream fairies that had to protect Peruru from Pupuran when he was in a bad mood or Helios-sama who had to scold all the older dream fairies for going too far in their pranks. It was unfortunate that Helios-sama wasn't there to keep order when that Queen of nightmares came with the proposition to kidnap earth's children.

Touya dipped the bike again and Peruru, still lost in his thoughts, said, "Please stop that Onii-san."

Surprised, Touya instantly stopped in his teasing. He was relieved when Sakura made to sign have having heard the dream fairy. He, however, blushed when he saw Yukito grinning at him.

"Shut up…"

Somehow, word of Peruru's 'date' reached the entire school and everyone he had met the day before teased him mercilessly.

"Did you know that in ancient Egypt the boys would have to gain the permission of everyone he knew before he could ask a girl on a date and even when he got the permission he still had to convince the girl to onto the date with him. He did this by proving his might as a warrior and provider. He'd battle fellow gladiators and use the meat from his kills to provide dinner for the girl's family for nearly a month before the girl was allowed to give an answer," narrated Yamazaki, beaming as Sakura hung onto his every word but kept a weary eye on Chiharu, who was debating on whether or not she could believe this tale or if she should punish him for lying again.

"Gladiators were Roman, not Egyptian," commented Peruru, now used to the sight of Chiharu yelling and choking her boyfriend for his lies. There were other flaws in the tall tale but Peruru couldn't find the will power to point them out. In his mind he kept repeating: _It's not a date. It's not a date. It's not a date. It's not a date…_ All as he stared at the clock as it got closer and closer to the time for dismissal.

Then doubt began to creep into Peruru's mind. _What if it is a date? What if she does like me that way? I can now show her around town no problem but besides repeating what Dreamer Sakura-san and Tomoyo-san told me I have no idea what to say. What if I mess up a human custom? What I accidentally insult her? What if-_

The thundering bell slapped Peruru back into reality and he felt the sudden urge to run when their teacher dismissed them for the day.

"Time to go change for your date," announced Tomoyo, holding up the bag of clothes she and Sakura had picked out the day before for him.

"Please stop calling it that, Tomoyo-san," mumbled Peruru, taking the bag. It seemed oddly heavy in his hands.

"Don't be silly," said Tomoyo, leading him to the bathrooms. "Now get in there and change."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said Yamazaki from behind them. "In ancient times bathrooms were sacred like churches. If he goes in there and claims sanctuary, he's safe from all female influence for a year."

Chiharu looked up at Peruru and, with the shaking of his head, continued to choke Yamazaki.

"Don't try to ruin this for Peruru-san. It's nice that he got a date so quickly-"

"I changed my mind, it's true," said Peruru, rushing into the bathroom and shouted sanctuary.

"Yamazaki-kun, you caused this so you have to go in and make sure he changes and bring him back out here," said Tomoyo.

"Sorry Tomoyo-chan, but with the declaration of sanctuary I am unable to do so for even if I am the one doing it, it would be because I female told me to and he is to be free from female influence for a year," declared Yamazaki.

"Do it, or they'll never find your body," declared Chiharu.

"See, that wasn't so bad," said Tomoyo when Yamazaki returned from the bathroom with a extremely nervous looking Peruru. She took out her camera and began to record him. "Now smile."

"I don't think I can," admitted Peruru, looking like he wanted to run right back into the bathroom. He didn't feel like he could even face Hotaru, let alone go around town with her if this was a date.

There had to be some sort of law that said you had to stay at least ten miles away from a person if you were having nightmares about them. If not, one should be made!

The outfit that Tomoyo and Sakura had picked out didn't help matters either. Peruru was wearing a light purple dress shirt with the first two buttons undone, with some sort of chain necklace showing from underneath. He was also wearing black dress pants and nice looking tennis shoes that could almost pass for dress shoes. In truth it wasn't that much different from his normal human disguise clothes but for some reason the colors made him feel like he matched with her for some reason. The wallet in his back pocket, with money Tomoyo had forced on him, also made him feel very uncomfortable.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine," said Tomoyo, taking him by the arm and, with Sakura on the other side, lead him towards the exit.

"If all else fails, tell her a story about ancient Chinese munchkins-" began Yamazaki but was cut off when Chiharu began to choke him again.

Once Yamazaki and Chiharu fell behind, Tomoyo gave Peruru the smile she usually reserved only for Sakura.

"You're so cute, I'm sure nothing can go wrong, and Sakura-chan and I will be trailing you to make sure of it."

"Tomoyo-chan/san," said Sakura and Peruru respectively, looking at Tomoyo with identical confused and worried expressions.

"Kawaii," squealed Tomoyo, recording the two of them.

Peruru was allowed to walk forward by himself when they entered the park. Then again it really wasn't by himself since he knew the two girls were still somewhere behind him. It almost made him more nervous knowing that they were there then thinking he was on his own.

I can't go through with this. It just seems so wrong. I shouldn't be courting anybody. I'm really not from anywhere around here. Plus there's the dreams to consider. In one she attacks in and in the other she's taking Rini's pure heart crystal. It must mean she's dangerous right? I wonder how she's react if I asked her if she ever met the Sailor Senshi, Peruru debated silently, hoping he wasn't make a face for Tomoyo's camera.

"Hi Peruru-kun," called Hotaru's voice from ahead of him.

Looking up, Peruru lost his ability to blink. In front of him was Hotaru wearing a mostly green dress with white around the collar and red underneath. She was smiling at him so brightly that Peruru forgot to breath and all of his excuses from before.


End file.
